The Truth about Ron and Hermione
by KateMarie
Summary: Hermione forced a quizzical look, she knew what he was about to say, after all she was top of her year and even if her best subject wasn’t boys it was hard for her to ignore the blatant rumors flying around about one of her best friends feelings for her.


"Actually Mione, come here," Ron said moving over to an unoccupied couch in the common room and gesturing to the seat beside him. Hermione forced a quizzical look, she knew what he was about to say, after all she was top of her year and even if her best subject wasn't boys it was hard for even her to ignore the blatant rumors flying around about one of her best friends feelings for her. She had just thought they'd gotten past this. Hermione was sure that certain events of the past week had successfully deleted this conversation from taking place. "I- um…" Ron hesitantly began gently bringing her from her reverie, "I guess you know I've had a thing for you since second year."

This time the bewilderment was genuine. She had no idea it had gone on that long! Of course, it was always possible that he was exaggerating. Nonetheless she replied, "Er- no. No, I really had no idea."

Ron looked up at her then, or rather in the general direction of her, not seeming able to look at her face for fear of what might lie there. "Subtlety and I aren't really the best of mates. Here I am and there it is over by the fireplace, skillfully avoiding me, the little devil." He paused seeming to have lost his train of thought and wishing nothing more than to find it again soon or else have it run over him repeatedly. Hermione tried to give him an encouraging look, but in reality encouragement was the last thing she wanted to give him. She had been delicately avoiding him all week, foolishly planning on evading the entire situation and apparently, equally foolishly believing it to have passed. She not only had to avoid him, but also, through extension, Harry and most of her dorm-mates. Every time she set foot in the dormitory she was bombarded with coos of how great Ron was and declarations of how they would be so perfect together. Even her parents, who had met Ron several times over the years, kept hinting at what a nice young man he was and how handsome he'd become. No one seemed to care what Hermione really felt. The one time she had made an objection they all listened raptly and she had thought they all understood. Unfortunately, it only seemed to empower them. They would now rant on and on incessantly instead of just the usual repeatedly.

"So I suppose you've heard about Parvarti," Ron was saying with the same amount of awkwardness.

"Yes! Parvarti!" Hermione exclaimed a bit too enthusiastically, "I mean, yes I-er heard you were dating." _The whole reason I thought we were back to normal you poncy git! _ She seethed privately. The romance had been the new talk of the dormitory recently. Ron had actually gotten close to Parvarti through Hermione and they shyly began to set up study dates over the past week. When Hermione had heard they had even kissed she was relieved and today everything seemed to have gotten back to some sense of normalcy. Their friendship had returned to the friendly playfulness it had always thrived in and after a hard day of classes Hermione had nailed Ron with a snowball on the way back from Care of Magical Creatures. Of course it continued on from there and it was a whole forty-five minutes before they resumed their trudge up to the castle, red cheeked and laughing. She had had so much fun and was very pleased to have their comfortable friendship back. They had just stopped by the tower to change before dinner and then this. _Why does he have to go and ruin everything? _Hermione thought bitterly. She had tried to like Ron she really had and it wasn't just because everyone else had wanted her to. She knew he was a great guy who would treat her right and never intentionally hurt her, but he could also never make her heart race, her breath catch, or even interrupt her thoughts. It was just so sudden, they had been getting along great all day and then he brings up this stupid pink elephant. _Oh no, _Hermione thought, _It was probably the snowball fight that gave poor Ron hope. _She inwardly grimaced at her playfulness of the afternoon, _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

But Ron was talking again, "…she really didn't seem too angry actually. It went rather well," and at this he allowed himself a slight smug smile.

Hermione's grin was forced and faltering. "Yes, well," she began pointedly, "Parvarti isn't always one to show a lot of anger."

But Ron simply brushed off her gentle hint and was continuing on with more misplaced confidence, "So, I was wondering- for my own sanity more than anything really- if you would go out on a date with me."

It was more of a statement than a question, but Hermione shoved down her agitation to salvage the friendship. "Sure, Ron," she said biting off the _why not _at the end. If she rejected Ron outright, it would most likely completely destroy their friendship. Hermione was hoping that they could go on this one futile date and by the end make him see (although surely it would be obvious enough by that point) that they just weren't meant to be. She wanted Ron (and everyone else) to concede the point and just forget this whole mess.

An uncomfortable silence followed in which Hermione realized Ron had nothing else to offer her. "Right," she said rising to her feet, "Just owl me or something and we'll set up something or..." The awkwardness of the entire situation hit both of them with full force.

Ron now rose to his feet nodding and nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, absolutely," he was saying now, "Well, I should go. Lots of homework and things you know."

Hermione forced her eyes not to roll and nodded too with the most serious of expressions she could muster. Ron turned and inelegantly bounded the stairs two at a time to the boy's dormitory. Upon hearing the door above her close she gave in to the bedraggled sigh rising in her throat and fell upon the couch. With her face buried in the cushions her hands found one of the throw pillows and bringing it to her face, she let out a scream that could be the only testament to her aggravation born from the boys of Hogwarts.


End file.
